mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Run
Super Mario Run is a mobile game for iOS and Android. It was first announced in September 7, 2016. It was released for iOS on December 15, 2016 and for Android on March 22, 2017. However, it was released for IPads and iPhones around December 20, 2016. Gameplay Throughout each level, Mario will constantly run to the right without stopping, except when on Pause Blocks, and will jump if the player taps the screen. Mario will automatically grab ledges if he can reach them and will also jump over short obstacles on his own, including Goombas. If the player taps the screen while Mario is over an enemy, he will bounce off of it. If the player taps while Mario is on a wall, he will Wall Jump. The game will feature 24 levels (consisting of 6 worlds containing 4 levels each), of which Worlds 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, and a portion of 1-4 will be free. The game is additionally required to be always online. In every level, up to five Pink Coins may be found among regular coins and within brick blocks. On the results screen, each Pink Coin is counted as ten regular coins. If all five Pink Coins are collected in a single run, they will become Purple Coins within that level, and the position of the coins will be made more challenging. If all five of these coins are again collected, they will become Black Coins. Collecting all five Black Coins will have no further effect. The game features four game modes: World Tour, Toad Rally, Kingdom Builder, and Remix10 . World Tour is the single-player mode; in Toad Rally, the player can compete with other players from around the world; in Kingdom Builder mode, players will be able to build their own kingdom, and Remix10 is a separate game mode to save Daisy from being lost in Remix10, there's a total of 10 levels each course, Mario can find Daisy in Area 30 to rescue her. There are at least 7 courses an area; if there's a gift at the end of an area, you'll have to fight Boom Boom in the fortress level, also there'd be around 10 courses an area if there is a gift at the end of the area. Remix10 is unlimited and you can earn over 200 prizes from doing it. Note: if you save Daisy she's now an unlocked character and has a unique double jump ability, similar to Peachette from New Super Mario Bros. U. Deluxe. In Toad Rally, the main objective is to collect as many coins in a stage as possible. As Mario collects coins, a blue meter will gradually fill up. Once it is full, the player can use a mechanic known as Coin Rush, which will allow Mario to run into enemies to defeat them and earn more coins. The player can also attract Toads by performing certain moves, which also increase the player's score. Game Modes The game has the following three modes: *World Tour *Toad Rally *Kingdom Builder *Remix10 Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi(Same four variants from SMW ) * Toad * Peach * Toadette * Daisy Non-playable * Toads * Bowser Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Bullet Bill * Piranha Plant * Dry Bones * Ninji * Boom Boom * Lakitu * Spiny * Lava Bubble * Bowser * Pokey * Scuttlebug * Goombrats * Stretch * Bulls'-Eye Bill * Spike * Bob-omb * Swoop/Swooper * Fuzzy * Rocky Wrench * Boo Objects * Coin * Purple Coin * Super Mushroom * Hammer * Warp Pipe * Flagpole * Challenge Coin * Pink Coin * Super Star * * ? Block * Brick Block * Pause Blocks * A block with an arrow icon * A purple block with a timer icon * Checkpoint Flag * Goal Pole * Axe * ! Switch * Red Ring * Red Coin * Cannon * Lift * Door * Springboard * A ring of fire * Black Coin Worlds There are 6 worlds and 4 levels in each world, 2 levels are the airships, dungeons, and castles. The first three levels are free, while the next level and rest of the worlds and levels must be unlocked for $9.99. World 1: * World 1-1: Up and Over * World 1-2: Wall-Kicking It Underground * World 1-3: Paratroopas in Mushroom Valley * World 1-4: Bowser's Castle Hangout World 2: * World 2-1: Ghost-Door Deception * World 2-2: Sky-High Lifts and Leaps! * World 2-3: Treasure-Hoarding Swoops * World 2-4: Airship Cannons...Fire! World 3: * World 3-1: Big Spiny Blitz * World 3-2: Bullet Bill Barrage * World 3-3: Shell Me the Way! * World 3-4: Fire Bar Castle! Youch! World 4: * World 4-1: Cutting-Edge Spire * World 4-2: Slope to Success * World 4-3: Danger High and Low * World 4-4: Firing the Airship's Burners World 5: * World 5-1: Lakitu's Revenge * World 5-2: Pokey Vaulting * World 5-3: Boohind Lock and Key * World 5-4: Rings of Fire! World 6: * World 6-1: Land of Spikes * World 6-2: Switch Ghost House * World 6-3: Throwing It All Overboard * World 6-4: Bowser's Bob-ombing Run Gallery Images.png|''Super Mario Run'' logo fr:Super Mario Run de:Super Mario Run it:Super Mario Run es:Super Mario Run nl:Super Mario Run Category:2016 games